


Blue Doesn't Care.

by MagnificentBlue



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ectopussy, Fontcest, M/M, Swapcest - Freeform, dub-con, ectodick, honestly this is just super vague i'm sorry, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnificentBlue/pseuds/MagnificentBlue
Summary: Taken word-for-word from a Roleplay.Underswap!Sans spent some time in Underfell, had some bad times, he was sent back to his own universe by Underfell!Sans under the impression Blue was safer back home...but Underswap!Papyrus is far more abusive than either Fell Bro ever was to Underswap!Sans. Going as far as to convince his brother that Underfell was a 'made-up' dream, Underswap!Papyrus takes advantage of his little brother, whom reminisces of Underfell as form of escapism from his reality.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I mean--
> 
> I just really felt....different after writing this out for a semi-literate roleplay, so...I decided to archive it here.
> 
> Enjoy I suppose.

"p-....papy.......papy......papy.......pap--"  
   
Staring blankly at the space above him Blue spoke like a monotonous, broken record. His brother, Papyrus, had him pinned down in his electric blue race-car bed, hot breath scented like honey beating down against Blue's face with every moan and creak the bed made in protest to the added weight shifting overtop of it. The scent of Papyrus' breath filling his nasal cavity and nauseating the tiny skeleton, Blue had stopped caring. What was the point? He...he wanted to go back to sleep forever and be with Red, in his made up world where some other monster knew what he felt like was happening to him. Where Red understood just what kind of monster Papy was, where Blue created that other Papyrus in his place, a figurehead for the monster haphazardly rocking and rutting his hips into Blue over and over again in a mind-numbingly slow and steady pace.

"Y-You'--You're s-so fucking GOOD B-Blue Nyeh heh heh S-Stars y-you never fuckin' stretch, god damn per-FECT...little brother...ugh...f-fuh-kk."

Papyrus panted hotly around Blue's skull, resting his ulna and radius around his little brother's body as he caged him beneath his own form, hips rocking autonomously as his swollen honey-colored ectocock slid between Blue's cyan folds. The small skeleton wasn't even aroused, he felt discomfort, pain, the stinging sensation of being stretched without any efforts to help ease his magic into the act...it reminded him of Red. Papyrus never once took the hints Blue's body gave him, Blue was only so 'tight' because Papyrus always went in dry, and whenever he wanted.

Giving Blue that silent order on their way home, Papyrus always did the same thing. One harsh shove in, hilted, shuddering, mechanical thrusting, finish, cradle Blue, sleep. Act like nothing happened.

Obeying the silent look Papyrus gave him on their way home, Blue always did the same thing. sit, strip, summon what Papyrus liked, lay down, take it, cry, beg with empty hopes, go limp, magic providing the bare minimum lubrication to prevent physical damage, distance himself, sleep. Act like nothing happened.

Papyrus became more demanding.

Blue no longer cared.


End file.
